


Inigo Marries Random Shit While Owain Cries

by smalldragon



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 23:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5310584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smalldragon/pseuds/smalldragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inigo loves marrying things, while owain cries. simple.</p><p> </p><p>(dedicated to my friend gryffin ilu)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the begigining

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flowerfortunes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerfortunes/gifts).



> ok so this whole fic is a joke fic, the bad grammar and stuff is intensional. it was a silly gift for a friend who wants me to write more so I am.

Tossing. Turning. This has become the new reality for Inigo. Ever since he went on vactation to "beautiful" Alaska, that SUN with not let him rest!!! It's constantly up day and night and ARG! He's had enough. He packs his bangs and heads back to beautiful, moony la. 

Once he gets there he wastes no time. it's night time as he shouts to the moon,"MOON, OH MOON, I COULD KISS YOU FOR FOREVER AND A DAY NOW THAT YOUR SWEET PRESENCE IS KNOWN INMY LIFE"  
Behind him, a distraut Owain runs away crying. his senpai noticed the fuckinh moon before he noticed him how lame is that  
The moon, being lovely and liking mortals who ackolodged her power, came down to earth in her sphery glory.   
"Inigo, darling, I have watched u for countless nights and I would love to be by your side."  
"Well shit lets get married"  
"Sure lmao"  
And they went back to their familys and got the war monk or some shit to pray and get them Real Married. "Congrats Inigo you just married the entire fucking moon. You may not kiss the bride u rock lover"  
He then walked away and Owain again ran away crying, vowing revenge on his former senpei

 

I wasn't kidding  
luv u


	2. the next

Sadly, the entire fucking moon that Inigo just married rly couldn't stay on earth and had to return to the sky. I mean it had been 2 weeks and people were already dying out in huge number but cmon can't u stay a few more days????  
So Inigo and Moon said their last tearful goodbyes as moon returned to the sky, a single gold ring balanced on her North Pole, always to remain.  
Inigo sighed as he turned his back on his one true love, and walked away, twisting the eaten ring pop on his left ring finger.   
Owain siddled up, the cheeky bastard, and said "Hey Inigo, let's go play some Real American Basketball!! U know, the version that uses actually smol people as balls??? it's fun!"  
Inigo just shook his head. "Sorry Owein, I'm not over moon yet..call me in 2 hours."   
Owain nodded solamly as Inigo waddled off. and then high fived himself. "SENPAI NOTICED MEEEEE  
HE SAID MY NAME. MY NAME"  
"I'm right here u fucking moron"   
"I don't care, u SAID IT"

Inigo got home, and to help with his breakup, he started playing his favorite game, twilight princess. but as he was playing he started realizing how hot midna was....  
he kept playing, ignoring the feeling, but it grew too strong. soon he shouted "OH MIDNA, THE FIRE IN MY HEART FOR YOU SHALL NEVER BURN OUT, FOR MY LOVE FOR YOU SHALL REIN ETERNAL"   
midna, shocked at the flirt and more than a little impressed, replied,"Well u better rein it in lover boy, we don't need a forest fire."  
with a coy smile she laughed and jumped out of the TV. but one glance at his hand made her almost return.   
"ugh, ur married. talk to me when ur not, k?"   
but as she was about to leave to shouted "wait!! tis but a trinket! I would cast that and more aside for u, my love." u threw it to the ground and. wait fuck what should they do

and uh  
Midna and Inigo had sloppy make outs and Link and Owain had a joint crying session the end  
*whispering* nailed it


End file.
